


Frases prefabricadas

by Hagastian



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angustía, Drama, Estudio de personaje, Gen, Guerra del Pacífico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos lo único que desean es que todo termine de una vez. Quieren llorar a su gente en paz y quieren cerrar ese capítulo de su historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frases prefabricadas

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la [Guerra del Pacífico](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_del_Pac%C3%ADfico)

Luchan, gimen y lloran. Cargan los fusiles y avanzan al toque del clarín o a los gritos de sus generales. Van a la muerte y a la gloria; a la victoria o a la derrota. Con el rostro orgulloso y con el arma bajo el brazo, apretada con fuerza.  
  
La sangre florece como rosas marchitas en la sierra. Peruana, boliviana y chilena se mezcla en cada batalla. No hay distinción de nación ni de hombre. No hay vida contenta con las raleadas; ni llantos ni dolor, todo se apaga en un fulgor amenazante y solamente la muerte que les mira con una tierna sonrisa los abraza a cada instante.  
  
Y a miles de kilómetros de allí, cada país que lucha y que está encerrado en los hermosos despachos planeando el siguiente movimiento, interrumpe las agotadoras sesiones. Bolivia, Chile y Perú sufren, se caen de sus sillas y aúllan del dolor que les rompe las entrañas y los hace delirar; llevándolos al desierto donde sus hijos entregan sus vidas y son atravesados. Destruidos y borrados con horrorosa rapidez del recuerdo de la vida.  
  
Son gritos y despedidas dolientes. Son bombas, disparos y banderas hechas jirones. Son tres hermanos que separados sufren el mismo dolor y lloran la misma agonía durante cinco largos años. Todo sigue así hasta que la paz, tímidamente vestida de blanco se presenta para detenerlo todo.  
  
Y allí, en una amplia sala, los tres hermanos se lanzan miradas de odio. Chile ya ha firmado una tregua con Bolivia y solamente falta Perú.   
  
Mientras los jefes humanos hablan entre sí, las naciones están en un rincón, siendo observadas por algunos extranjeros que anteriormente participaron en negociaciones de paz y uno de ellos se pone de pie y dice que lo lamenta, que entiende por lo que los tres hermanos pasan y que cinco años de guerra son agotadores para cualquiera. Ante ello, un comentario mordaz que no se sabe de qué boca sale, interrumpe aquellos consuelos superfluos.  
  
—No importan tus palabras, no regresarás con ellas a nuestros muertos.  _A nuestros hijos._  
  
Si bien se odian por el momento y sus heridas son demasiado grandes y punzantes; Bolivia, Chile y Perú intercambian miradas, expresando lo que no pueden decirse en palabras: ya pelearon, ahora tienen que terminar con todo porque ninguno quiere ni puede seguir con aquello. Se lastimaron tanto que sienten que en alguna medida han desintegrado el lazo de hermanos que los unía.  
  
—Que ésta mierda se acabe.  
  
Están cansados y solamente desean ir a dormir y a llorar a su gente en la soledad de sus corazones.  
  
Ese era el peor lado de toda la contienda, donde no había ni un ganador ni un perdedor. Y ninguna palabra de consuelo dicha por extraños serviría para amenguar el dolor.


End file.
